This disclosure relates to a system and method for securing extension lashes during an eyelash extension procedure.
Methods for enhancing eyelashes have evolved over the years. Having thick or dark eyelashes can give a person a more feminine and youthful appearance. Additionally, defined and dark eyelashes can make a person's eye appear larger and attractive. Eye mascara is used to darken, thicken, lengthen, curl or redefine eyelashes. Specifically, mascara can have liquid, cake, or cream forms that can have different formulas. However, mascara is a form of cosmetic that lasts only a few hours. Furthermore, each application of mascara can be time-consuming to achieve the desired look for the eyelashes. Additionally, chemicals in mascara can sometimes damage the lashes, causing them to become dry and brittle. Moreover, mascara is more likely create blots or make the lashes appear caked when too much product is applied.
A popular alternative known as false eyelashes has been developed to enhance the appearance of eyelashes. False eyelashes usually come in a small package, which contain strips of fake lashes, and a sticky adhesive. The sticky adhesive can be applied to synthetic lashes and the full strip of lashes can be attached to the upper eyelid with the aid of tweezers. However, this process can be messy, because excess adhesive can scatter around the eyelid. Moreover, eyes can feel heavy and tired with a full cluster of synthetic eyelashes applied on the eyelid. Additionally, bundled fake eyelashes can be applied to multiple natural lashes, multiple lashes end up bonded together. This can permanently damage the cluster of eyelashes.
Given the complexity of applying lashes, self-application of fake lashes can also be difficult. Due to the high time-consumption of applying the full strip of fake lashes into the natural lash line, lashes can be improperly applied because of quickly drying adhesive. Furthermore, even after proper placement, false eyelashes can still appear fake and stiff.
A more recent alternative to fake lashes administered in a strip is having a lash technician glue individual lashes to real lashes. In such method, the lash technician typically has a small bowl of loose lashes and a jar of glue. The technician separates a lash from the bowl of lashes and grabs it with tweezers, dips an end of the lash in glue, and applies it to the client. However, such process must be done for each individual lash and can be quite time consuming, taking an hour or more to apply a set of lash extensions.
It would therefore be advantageous to have an improved method for securing extension lashes during an eyelash extension procedure.